Big Apple/Signs
Signs 'is the second installment of Season One of Big Apple, and the first episode overall. It was written and directed by Tom. The first part was released in September 10th, 2016. Previously on... * The Edwards family moved to Big Apple. (Moving Day) * Gwen met the Bay brothers. (Moving Day) * Jim hired Spencer to watch Donna 24/7, when he finds out she stopped taking her meds. (Moving Day) * Jacob and Beth had sex in a motel room. (Moving Day) * Chris invited Shannon and Gwen to a dinner on his house. (Moving Day) * Dina came back to the Leightons house asking for Karen to stay there, and Michael isn't very fond of this. (Moving Day) * Jacob warned Jenna there was an available job at the Leightons house. (Moving Day) Episode PART 1 ''The morning after finding Robert Samuels' head, the Edwards family is being investigated by Deputy Paul Sykes. '''DEPUTY: Ok, last question, none of you have actually seen or heard of Robert Samuels, right? Gwen looks at Shannon, whom haves a scared look on her face. JOEL: Well, I've never heard of a Robert Samuels, so I can safely say no... DEPUTY: Miss Gwendoline? GWEN: Never... DEPUTY: Mrs. Edwards? SHANNON: Nope. Deputy looks at Shannon with a confused look, but comes back to normal. DEPUTY: Well, thanks for your time. We will definetly try to figure out who murdered Robert, thank you for your answers. Deputy Paul Sykes leaves their house, and Joel stands up. JOEL: Well, everyone, I'm going to go buy some groceries, be right back. Joel leaves the house. Gwen comforts her mother. SHANNON: It was his head... Robert's head... I can't believe it... Who would hurt him like this? GWEN: Mom... Calm down. The deputy will take great care of this... Just focus on your marriage. SHANNON: Oh not this again... GWEN: Look... I don't want another Robert thing to happen on here, ok? Just stay as you are right now-- The doorbell rings. Gwen answers it, and Chris enters the house, rushing to Shannon. CHRIS: Are you OK? I mean, how are you feeling? SHANNON: A little traumatized. CHRIS: I imagine. I just came here to see if... the dinner's still up for tonight? Joel enters the house. JOEL: Forgot my... (notices Chris) car keys... SHANNON: Oh right, umm, Joel, this is Chris Perkins, he is our front neighbor. CHRIS ''(shaking hands):' How are you doing sir? '''JOEL' ''(a little confused):' Good... '''CHRIS:' Ok, I invited both Gwen and your wife, they are both lovely-- JOEL: Thanks. CHRIS: Anyways, I invited both of them to a dinner at my house. It was gonna be today, but you know after all the beheadings and stuff... JOEL: Oh, I mean, sure, just because we found a head on our backyard doesn't mean we aren't still going... CHRIS: Good, I think that's... That's very, very good. SHANNON: Ok, so, see you at the dinner. CHRIS: Sure you will! Shannon closes the door. JOEL: Seems like a nice guy. Joel goes to the kitchen, while Gwen looks at Shannon. ''----LEIGHTON'S HOUSE----'' Karen is interviewing Jenna. KAREN: So, tell me Jenna, when can you start? JENNA: I got it? KAREN: To be honest, all these girls seem like ass-kissers. Both Jenna and Karen laugh. KAREN: I think you were the best of them. JENNA: Thanks, Mrs. Leighton. I will be sure to not let you down. KAREN: I hope so. ''----CLARK HOUSE----'' Jim enters his house, in panic, and he sees Donna and Spencer laughing and having fun, playing Cluedo. DONNA: Ok, I'm gonna win this game, just you wait! I say it was Plum, in the Bedroom, with the Chandelier. SPENCER: Hmm... Let me see if I have any of the cards... Well you are out of luck, Donna Clark, because (shows the Plum card) Plum isn't guilty! DONNA: NO, NOT AGAIN! JIM (interrupting):' Guys! ''Donna and Spencer turn and see a shocked Jim. '''DONNA: What's wrong, bro? JIM: Robert... DONNA: Ugh, don't even mention that--- JIM: They found his decapitated head on his old house. Donna is shocked by this revelation. DONNA: It can't be... SPENCER: Sorry, Donna... DONNA: You know what, Robert was a scumbag anyways, he doesn't deserve my pity! JIM: Donna... DONNA: Which is why, we are going to a bar! Me and Spence! JIM: What? DONNA: '''C'mon, it will be super fun, right Spence? '''SPENCER: It could really help her state of mind... JIM: Ugh, you are right, as much as I hate to admit it, it's probably the best thing to do. DONNA: I knew I could count on you, big brother. ''----BAY HOUSE----'' Fernando hears the doorbell ring. FERNANDO: Who is it? GWEN: Oh... you. Fernando opens the door. FERNANDO: Oh, you are Chelsea's dumb friend. GWEN: That seems a little bit-- FERNANDO: Chelsea's not here, so you can-- GWEN: Actually... I'll stay here, waiting for her. FERNANDO: What the actual... Okay. ''----PARK----'' Jacob is texting Beth about the amazing sex both of them had last night. BETH: '''Meet me after the dumbass dinner, got a few things to show to you. ''JACOB:' I'm ready for that, honey. ???: Jacob... hi. Jacob turns and sees Chelsea, wearing shorts and a top. JACOB: C-Chelsea-a... CHELSEA: 'I haven't spoken to you in a while. ''Chelsea sits down at the same bench Jacob is sitting in, when Jenna suddenly spots them. '''CHELSEA: Ugh, remember my old boyfriend... JACOB: Y-Yeah. CHELSEA: He's being so tiresome, always wanting more when in actuality he just... (touches Jacob's leg) doesn't do it very well, you know what I mean? JACOB: I t-think s-so... CHELSEA: Plus, my brother is being so mysterious... You don't know what he does, right? JACOB: I-I... Don't know... CHELSEA: You know, it always reminds me of the good times... Where you were in love with me... JACOB: I wasn't... CHELSEA: I knew you were... Do you know where my brother goes to in the night? Jenna storms off the park, angry. JACOB: I mean, Chelsea, you are a cool girl and all but... I know what you are doing, you are just seducing me so you can find out where your brother is... I don't like for people to do that and just see me as a tool. CHELSEA: *sigh* You're right, it was stupid. Bye. Chelsea prepares to leave, when Jacob rethinks. JACOB: Wait! Chelsea turns. JACOB: You still need to figure out where Fernando goes, right? ''----LEIGHTONS HOUSE----'' Dina is selecting her new wardrobe, when suddenly she gets a voicemail. 'VOICEMAIL: '''We are coming for you, Dina... ''Dina falls in her bed, with tears on her eyes, scared. PART 2 TBA. Reception TBA. Category:Episodes of "Big Apple" Category:Season One Episodes of "Big Apple"